


Kiss Them Both

by Rednaelo



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Love Letter [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednaelo/pseuds/Rednaelo
Summary: It's a good idea.





	Kiss Them Both

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to me. This is my gift to myself.

Their first kiss is in the secret place beneath the tree.  In front of the drawings that they did of each other when they were kids.  Half-sitting, half-kneeling, holding hands that are dirty and sandy and sweaty.   They fumble with angles and laugh against each other’s cheeks before Sora’s lips careful-curiously purse against Kairi’s and her hand starts trembling in his grip. She notices his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks and the dusky pink flush of his skin before she lets her own eyes close.  That’s how it’s supposed to go; you’re supposed to close your eyes when you kiss.

It’s just the one kiss, just dry lips.  Kairi’s sitting back on her heels before she can count to three and they’re just there, looking at one another.  And not looking.  And not letting go.  Sora chuckles nervously and in her periphery, Kairi watches him hesitate to reach for her other hand.  She waits for him to be brave – to see if he will – and he doesn’t disappoint her. His fingers lace with hers like they always do.

“Did you like it? Was it okay?” Sora whispers to her, the eagerness to earn her approval spilling over every word.  Kairi meets his eyes and he’s smiling at her, starlight filling him up.

“Yeah,” Kairi says.  “I liked it a lot.” She doesn’t have any other kisses to compare it to.  But the pit of her stomach is warm and she tingles to the tips of her fingers and toes. 

“Can we kiss more?” he asks, shuffling in closer.

Kairi takes her hands from his but it’s only so she can wrap them around his shoulders and fall into their second kiss.  Sora laughs in triumph against her pecking lips before he hugs her and kisses back.

 

* * *

 

Their first kiss is half-submerged in the freshwater spring.  Kairi’s arms encircle Riku’s neck and he cradles her shoulders so she won’t sink into the water, the coolness of it wetting her lips, wetting his.  He tugs her back up to sit – their legs folded-bent weird between each other’s – when a flash of lightning hits some deep part of Riku and he has to remember where his next choice will lead him.

“Was that—” he starts to ask and looks at Kairi smiling with her bottom lip between her teeth and her cheeks as pink as dawn.  She might be waiting for him to finish his thought but Riku can’t muster it for her.  His hands are holding her waist and he’s tugging her closer like he can’t think of anything else that would make sense.  Her hair’s wet.  “Are you cold?”

She laughs and her face gets even pinker.  Riku’s eyes dart all over her features, her hands rising to rest against his shoulders, her gaze turning right onto his own and locking him in place.

“No, not really,” she says.  “Are you?”

“No,” Riku mutters, dumbstruck.

She leans in again and kisses him (again!) and now he gets it, of _course_.  Kairi _wants_ to kiss him.  Well, Riku wants to kiss her back.  He kisses her like he knows what he’s doing, opening his mouth and touching his tongue to her bottom lip because that’s what you’re supposed to do, right?  When you love someone, you kiss with your mouth open.  He’s seen the movies.

Kairi makes this little noise when Riku’s tongue slips out against her lip and Riku makes a noise right back when he feels her tongue reach his in return.  His arms go tighter around her and her fingers squeeze hard on his shoulders. The tip of Kairi’s nose feels cool against his scorching hot cheek.

 

* * *

 

Their first kiss is on the little island across the bridge.  Sora has both hands in Riku’s hair and a leg half slung around his hip because his sprawl against the horizontal trunk of the paopu tree is precarious.  Riku keeps him steady with his hands like anchors on the tree, his chest pressed right up against Sora’s, his mouth fit to Sora’s like a magnet. 

His tongue is in Sora’s mouth.  If Sora weren’t holding on and being held so dearly, he’d dizzy himself right into gravity.  Fall off this tree, off this island, right into the water.  Wouldn’t be the first time Riku has knocked him off his feet and into the drink.  This time….  Well, it’d be worse if he fell now.   More than any other time before.

“Wow,” Sora says with the last of his breath when Riku pulls away.  “Riku, _wow_.”

“Sorry,” Riku says, and grabs Sora to pull him up from the tree.  He sets him on his feet but Sora wobbles and his knees hit the sand.  And there goes Riku falling down right next to him, holding onto Sora’s elbows.

“I thought you just wanted to kiss Kairi,” Sora says, looking at the hazy stars in the dark blue sky behind Riku’s head.  So he says, but his hands are sliding around Riku’s shoulders and Sora wills himself to scooch in closer until he can lean himself against Riku’s chest.

“Funny,” Riku says back.  His lips are against Sora’s ear and Sora half hiccups and exhales like a shiver.  “I thought the same thing about you.”

“I don’t think….  Not anymore.  Not _just_ —” Sora starts to say.  And he interrupts himself to put both hands on Riku’s flushed face and kiss his bitten-up, wet lips and lick into his mouth because _wow_.  He’s just _got_ to do it again.


End file.
